Falling
by Tensaiga
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends. At least they were until Kikyo decided to end it. Inuyasha left Kagome causing her to move away. Now she's back and a mad man is after her and Sesshoamru's caught in the middle of it. full summary inside
1. You bring tears to my eyes

Title: Falling

Chapter 1: You bring tears to my eyes…

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: I'm Kagome. Inuyasha is my best friend in the world and my secret crush. We've known each other since we were practically born. Our parents are best friends, and I guess it runs in the family. There is nothing that we hid from each other. Honesty is essential in a friendship of any sort. Well okay so there are some secrets… See he has a girlfriend named Kikyo. Even though I don't like her personally, because of her mean attitude towards me, I can't deny his happiness. You know I felt like I was on top of the world. Then it all came tumbling down. My heart was broken by my best friend because of his girlfriend's wishes, and soon found myself moving away. I couldn't face him, but I came back just like most people. The only thing is that I think I'm falling in love with his brother... That can't be right though… I love Inuyasha… Right?

* * *

"_I never knew you would me my strength and my downfall."_

A piercing alarm woke me from my deep slumber. I automatically kept hitting it hoping that it would stop and let me enjoy my warm comfortable bed just a little while longer. After hitting it my fist felt soar, but at least the infernal beeping had stopped. Before I had the chance to enjoy my hard earned peace and quiet my mom came through the door. "Kagome dear it's time to get up for school." She hollered across the room

I groaned with my eyes still closed. "Just five more minutes."

"Don't five more minute me mom. Kagome if you sleep any longer you will be late. It's already 7: 50 a.m." she answered sternly not about to back down and I knew she wouldn't

My eyes shot open faster than a bullet. School started at 8:00 a.m. why did my mom wait so long to wake me up? I quickly rushed out of my comforters and ran into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and rinsed. While I put on my socks I hoped out of my room. I reached downstairs to see my brother Souta still in his pajamas. Looking over to the microwave clock I glared. It was only 7: 30 a.m.

My mom had once again tricked me into thinking that I was late for school. "Mom it's no where near 7:55 a.m." I glared again

"I know dear. It's the only way to wake you up, or would you prefer water?" she light heartedly laughed from the sink

I grumbled and sat down with my brother snickering. He might seem like a jerk in the morning, but he had been helpful a couple of times. He was of the hook this time, but he better watch out for next time. I started to eat my waffles after drowning them in syrup when the doorbell rang. I looked around someone would get it for me, but no one got up. Loudly I sighed and went to open the door. It was Inuyasha.

I invited him in. He had long silver hair and the deepest of amber eyes. Sometimes I would get lost in them, but then I would remember that he already had a girlfriend. Actually I was quiet shocked that he came to my house in the morning. He hadn't done that for a while. When he stopped my mom questioned me, but I told her he had some before school sports. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't know the real reason either. "Hello Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" I asked giving one of my 100-watt smiles.

His smile soon turned into a frown and I frowned as well. It was starting to worry me. I didn't know what was wrong. Thinking about it just brought tears to my eyes. "What happened Inuyasha? You can tell me." I whispered as I invited him in

Automatically he stepped in and sat himself on the couch. He was used to this and so was I. "Kagome who is it?" my mom shouted

"It's Inuyasha mom! We're going to talk in the living room." I yelled back

Before starting I heard an okay and faced back to Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Please tell me…" I whispered hoping that he still had trust in me

"Kikyo and I had a fight." He quietly whispered while all of a sudden being fascinated with the cream rug

I could tell by the depressed look on his face that something she probably said had hurt him very badly. "What happened? I mean what was the fight on?" I asked once again

Inuyasha and Kikyo had gotten in a lot of fights together. Even if I wasn't with them most of the time I could tell when something wasn't right. Still if Kikyo or Inuyasha were doing something to hurt each other it wasn't really my business to try to fix it. It would be something that they both needed to figure out on their own. "She said that I wasn't spending enough time with her. She said I was spending too much time with you so…"

His voice lowered even more. Fear struck through me. I hope he wasn't going to say what I thought her was going to say. I couldn't stand the tension any longer. "So… So what Inuyasha? Tell me…" I asked as tears blurred my vision

"I came to say that I don't think we should be friends anymore. Kagome I-" Inuyasha started, but I cut him of

My eyes were glistening with the tears that had yet to fall. My body was shocked and I stood still. It was as if my life flashed before my eyes. The times that we played when we were little, the times when we cried. All the happy memories we shared. Then how slowly… we drifted apart. I shook my head left to right. _This can't be happening. No… it can't… it's the only thing that would make him happy… I guess it's time… time to let go… _"It's... it's okay Inuyasha. I understand. It's for Kikyo right? So I don't mind. She deserves the best. Well I have to go get my things to go to school. See you later?" I smiled and walked out trying not to raise suspicion

I walked away from Inuyasha. I didn't look back once as the memories replayed one again in my mind. I never knew we would lose our friendship. I knew he wouldn't be happy about this, but he wouldn't be sad either. My heart was breaking, shattering, and drowning all at the same time. It was a one sided love… just one sided. I loved him, but I was just a best friend to him. I was nothing more than a best friend. It was a battle that I lost.

Before I reached the top I looked back down at him. His head was bent down, but he didn't try to stop me. I knew he probably wouldn't. That was Inuyasha for you. He never did anything to hurt his pride or ego. He looked up at me and I saw guilt flash through his eyes. I always thought that he would be my best friend, but I guess I lost him. I hadn't even been spending that much time with Inuyasha at all. Kikyo was always jealous of our friendship, but this crossed the line for me. I wanted to talk some sense into her, but I couldn't. Inuyasha would never forgive me. There was nothing I could do. "Checkmate" Before I left I heard him reply…

"Maybe…"

I went upstairs while Inuyasha went out the door. I slumped against my door as soon as I heard the door closed in the living room. After being friends for 16 years he decides to not be my friend. It hurt, but if not being my friend made him happy, them I won't be his friend. My heart felt like a broken mirror on the floor. The shocking thing was that I had actually loved him. "Inuyasha no matter what you will always be my best friend. No one can replace you…" I whispered once I had reached my bed

I got my things and went downstairs. Quickly I wiped my tears, and headed out the door. _I guess this is how the mighty fall ne?_ I wiped of my tears and raced out of the house before anyone could question me. Within 10 minutes I was at school. I dragged my feet. I knew that it was going to be a hard day for me, but I could make through it if I tried. I looked at my watch. I still had 5 minutes before school started so I headed towards it anyway. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, but luck wasn't on my side.

A tall boy came towards me. He had jet-black hair, and to mention piercing green emerald eyes. He was kind, but not someone I would generally date. I saw him walking towards me. Quickly I looked around hoping someone would save me, but no one was there. I sighed and braced myself. "Kagome would you like to go out with me since Inuyasha isn't breathing down you neck anymore? You know I am a better choice." He beamed confidently

"Um Kouga I can't. I have a dentist appointment on Saturday. I can't go out during the week, and I have a check up on Sunday. Sorry maybe next time." I apologized, though none on what I had said was true

"It is alright maybe when you aren't as busy." He smiled kindly at me

"Sure why not." I replied sighing to my self on the inside

I went inside and saw everyone staring at me every now and then. Was it that everyone knew of my misfortune? I always wondered how people found other peoples' bad luck a source of entertainment. I too sometimes wondered that, but now I wanted an answer. I sighed and walked over to my locker. Opening it I found it filled with pictures of friends, families, and pets. Tears reached my eyes, but I furiously blinked to get rid of them. After placing the unnecessary books in my locker I headed towards class.

Slowly I was about to head towards my desk, but remembered I sat in front of Inuyasha. I couldn't face him today. I went over and took a seat by Sango, my friend. She looked over at me surprised. It was shocking news to her considering the fact that I always sat with Inuyasha. She was only other friend I head, besides Miroku, but he was a pervert. "Kagome? What's wrong?" she asked me

I looked over at her. She always knew when something was wrong. I always thought that maybe secretly she was psychic or something. I sadly smiled. "Inuyasha came to my house this morning…" I started of

"Then why are you so sad?" Sango frowned at me

"I sometimes think you're psychic. He came to my house all right, to tell me he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Kikyo's wishes." I sadly laughed gazing out the window trying to avoid Sango's gaze

I heard the shuffling of a chair. The next thing I knew Sango was hugging me. I knew she was trying to comfort me and it was working. Sango was like a sister I never had. I felt myself feeling better. In a few minutes she let go and sat down next to me. I saw her glare behind me. I turned around to see that she was glaring at Inuyasha and Kikyo. I felt a pang of heartache, but I really didn't know why anymore. I saw Kikyo and Inuyasha's hands around each other's waists.

Kikyo smirked at me. Her lips moved and I saw her mouth word at me. "He's all mine and there's nothing you can do about it." That's what she mouthed to me. The words played in my head. Had I really lost him? I sadly smiled and turned around. I knew wouldn't be long until my life would have taken a turn, but I didn't think it would be so soon.

After class Sango told me to give her full details and I did. It was a long painful conversation, but I held on. I told her everything from his visit, to my love for him. She gasped, but I knew she knew that I did love him. After the bell rang we headed towards our next class and I saw Inuyasha running up to me. Sango was about to lunge at him, but I stopped her. I felt as if she were my bodyguard. Inuyasha came to a top before us and took deep breaths trying to compose himself. "Kagome I am really sorry that I said what I said, but I had to. You believe me right?" he asked giving me his puppy dog eyes

I smiled a little, but it was still sad. I nodded. "I believe you Inuyasha." I turned around

Sango couldn't stand the conversation any longer. "Damn right she believes you. You are so lucky that Kagome is such a forgiving person. You're also lucky that she still considers you a friend at some level or oh boy would you be in pain." Sango shouted at Inuyasha

I saw Inuyasha wince at her tone, and sighed looking at me. I knew he was sorry, or at least I think he was. You know ever since this morning I don't know what to believe anymore. He promised me we'd be best friends forever, but I don't think forever is going to happen soon. "Inuyasha it's okay I believe you… I guess I do at least. At least you can keep this promise to Kikyo right? I mean ours was nothing…"

I saw him looking at me. I guessed he forgot the promise we made to each other. It was the promise, which made us friends forever. It meant nothing to him now. I looked over and saw him trying to think. Then a look of realization hit his face. "Kagome…" he whispered

"It's okay. I… never mind it was a silly thought anyway. I mean you and me…" I tried to explain, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth

Slowly I went around him and walked to my next class. This was going to be long I knew it. I trusted Inuyasha I guess, but it made me wonder. If I were to forgive him, would he betray me again? I was never the one to hold a grudge, but my feelings came into the equation. I had to forgive Inuyasha no doubt about it. I have always come to believe that everyone deserves a second chance.

After school I raced home. I didn't feel like spending time after school and watching Inuyasha with Kikyo. She would probably think up of something evil for him to do if I was around. Sigh life was so simple back then. The good old times, as I like to call them. I smiled as I opened up the door. "Mom? Souta? Grand pa?" I hollered

My mom came into the room and smiled at me. "Hello dear how was school? Oh and how is Inuyasha dear?" she asked me

Tears once again came to my eyes and spilled. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She had to bring up the name. It felt as if a damn within me had broken. I saw a frown on my mothers face as she walked towards me. My mom engulfed me in a hug and rubbed soothing circles on my back to comfort me. She made sound to shush me and I soon complied. "What happened dear?" she asked me when my crying became whimpers

"This morning Inuyasha said he didn't want to be my friend anymore… and…" I started crying again

To most people it wouldn't matter, but to me it meant everything. It was like losing a part of me, or a family member. My mom gasped and looked at me. Then I saw her in deep thought and she smiled. What was she up to? It was the only thing I could wonder. "Why don't you take a break from Inuyasha for a while? It would be good for you." she suggested

"Mom I have to go to school…" I reminded her while the tears still rolled down my face

"Well I was going to tell everyone at dinner, but I got a new job in Kyoto and we were going to move. It would be a great way to get your mind off of Inuyasha, and to top it all of you could still visit your friends." She smiled looking to see if I would approve

I frowned a bit. I didn't know if it was such a good idea. I didn't want to leave my friends, but then again Inuyasha. I needed a break from him. I needed to get away and sort everything out. It wasn't going as I planned. I never knew what I'd do without him. He was my everything. This was one chance I was going to take. "When are we leaving?" I sternly asked

"In two days." She revealed

I gasped. I had one day to tell Sango good-bye. What about Inuyasha? Would I tell him? Should I tell him? Is it worth it? What was I going to do? Is this how all lives end and begin once again or is this just a way to run away from my fears? It was a way to begin fresh and hope that I would forget all these memories. I knew that wasn't possible. This would be with me forever and there was nothing I could do to forget it. Who knew maybe something good would come from it. _You bring me tears and joy… Inuyasha…_

**So what do you think of my first chapter? Tell me in a review or something... I hope to atleast get 5 reviews... Bye!**


	2. I'll miss you too

Title: Falling

Chapter 2: I'll miss you too…

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: I'm Kagome. Inuyasha is my best friend in the world and my secret crush. We've known each other since we were practically born. Our parents are best friends, and I guess it runs in the family. There is nothing that we hid from each other. Honesty is essential in a friendship of any sort. Well okay so there are some secrets… See he has a girlfriend named Kikyo. Even though I don't like her personally, because of her mean attitude towards me, I can't deny his happiness. You know I felt like I was on top of the world. Then it all came tumbling down. My heart was broken by my best friend because of his girlfriend's wishes, and soon found myself moving away. I couldn't face him, but I came back just like most people. The only thing is that I think I'm falling in love with his brother... That can't be right though… I love Inuyasha… Right?

* * *

"_Sometimes the hardest thing is letting go."_

When I woke up the next morning I felt a little sad. My mom told me I should say all my good byes today. Who was I going to tell? I was going to tell Sango where I was going, but not Inuyasha. I couldn't leave him knowing that he felt guilty. I did my normal routine. In a while I was ready and headed down to the breakfast table. Everyone had found out about my little ordeal with Inuyasha, but didn't bring it up. "Kagome dear?" my mom said softly

"Yes?" I automatically answered

"If it's not so much trouble could you tell Sesshomaru, Izayoi, and Inutaisho about us moving? Could you tell them after school today?" she suggested

I knew she just wanted to tell them because she wanted to keep in touch with them. They were her best friends, and deserved to tell them instead of all of a sudden disappearing out of the blue. It would worry them. It was the least I could do for my mother. I knew that if I didn't she would dearly miss them all.

There was a good side to this too. I smiled and nodded. I was going to go see Sesshomaru. He's one year older than me so we don't really talk on a daily basis. The truth is that he always helps me with my problems. He always does that for me. Sometimes I think I have a stronger bond with him than Inuyasha, his own half brother. It's funny really if you think about it.

I went to school just like everyday. Sango came rushing up to me greeting me with a wave of acknowledgement. "So how are you Kagome? Everything okay?" she asked

I knew that she was trying not to bring up what happened yesterday, but I knew it couldn't be helped. If I were lucky then no one would really notice that my best friend doesn't hang out with me anymore. It's just one of the many wonders of life. Many people wonder for what reason things happen. Would it be a good one, or bad? Sometimes it's a surprise to both sides. I want to know why it happened to me. "Um Sango I'm moving." I whispered smiling slightly

"Wh- what?" stammered Sango

"I'm going to Kyoto to clear my head for a while." I revealed to her shocked expression

"You're going?" she asked again

"I'll visit. It's not forever I promise." I whined

"Promise?" she asked still unsure of my decision

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a dirty needle in my eye." I chanted just like when we were in middle school

"Are you going to tell Inuyasha?" she whispered

I stopped and thought. I had decided not to tell him. That decision still stood in my head. "No, but you can see me tomorrow at the air port before I leave. Just don't tell him that I'm moving before I'm gone. I don't want to face him just yet." I answered making sure that he wasn't near by

Sango started crying, even though she had nothing to worry about. I was going to visit her. I will call her, e – mail her, instant messenger her. Then again I wasn't going to have the shopping spree's I love with her. I wouldn't have sleepovers like I used to. I too started crying. We hugged each other and cried in each other's embrace. After a while we whipped our tears. When we were done I frowned at her. "I won't tell him I'm leaving Sango." I repeated for her

She nodded in agreement. She knew I wouldn't and agreed that she wouldn't tell him while I was still here in Tokyo. Both of us smiled and headed in towards the classroom. Today we were going to go out and eat dinner somewhere because lunch after school was out of the question. I had promised mom that I would tell the Taisho's except Inuyasha that we were moving. Sango and I decided to go out at 6:00 p.m. Sango would pick me up in her car and we would spend the time together until 10 at night.

I entered the classroom overly happy or at least I made it look like that. Deep inside I felt as if I was going to have a nervous breakdown. I looked over at Inuyasha. I cocked my head to the side and smiled. I saw that Inuyasha was confused at my re - found happiness without him. He was always the curious one.

If he could have happiness without me so could I. I turned around and faced the teacher. He lectures us on how in Sengoku Jaidi there were demons and monks. The usual craziness in this place we call school. I mean demons seriously. Even then history is well "history" I don't think I really care.

After class Inuyasha came up to us meaning Sango and I. "Kagome!" he waved at me

I smiled and waved back. I looked over at Sango who also waved. She knew she had to keep a charade up so it doesn't seem weird that I'm happy all of a sudden and everything. "Hey Inuyasha." I smiled

"How come you are so happy today?" he asked me with a little suspicion

I frowned at his comment. "Am I not allowed to be happy?" I asked him through gritted teeth

Was it not allowed for a mourning girl to be happy? Why should everyone be happy and I can't. Why can Inuyasha be happy and I can't? Why is it always that I lose for doing good deeds for others? "No, no, it's just that… never mind." He contemplated

"That's right Inuyasha. If you can be happy with Kikyo, then I can be happy with myself. Even if it's with or without you." I growled at him

He looked at me astonished. He knew that I never really got angry, even though I was highly emotional. I would get a little mad, but not angry like this. Someone would have to mess up big time for me to be acting like this and Inuyasha had. "Calm down Kagome. I told you I was sorry." He whispered

"Then tell me where is Kikyo?" I asked

"She's…" thought Inuyasha, but he really didn't know

"You mean she's the one next to Naraku?" I yelled pointing towards them

I saw Inuyasha turn around and gasp. It was true Kikyo was kissing Naraku. I'm guessing that sooner or later they'll sort this out and get back together. Too bad I wouldn't be here to see it. Sigh life is so confusing. I saw Inuyasha stomp over to Kikyo and yell at her. Then I heard him say that it was "over." I knew it wouldn't last. The minute Kikyo comes begging for forgiveness he'll take her back. Inuyasha was a sucker for anyone who begged to him. It hade him feel superior.

I sighed and headed towards my next class. After school was over I went over to the Taisho's house. I knocked at the door and Inuyasha opened it up. He smiled at me. "Hey Kagome? Come here to talk to me?" he asked me

I laughed inside my head, "No I came to talk to Sesshomaru." I easily replied while nodding my head

I knew Inuyasha would get all mad because I wasn't here to see him, but his brother. They have a jealousy rivalry, which is kind of funny at times. I saw his smile turn up side down. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows scrunched up. "You came to see HIM! Fine! SESSHOMARU GET YOU STUPID SELF DOWN HERE!" shouted Inuyasha

He was angry, but I couldn't care at the moment. He was the cause of my sadness. He was the cause of everything that was going wrong. The next thing I knew Sesshomaru was standing next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was waiting for me to talk, and so was Sesshomaru. "Um Inuyasha _alone_!" I clarified for him

I saw Inuyasha's eyes flash with sadness, but he left. Sesshomaru invited me in and we went into the living room. Once we were comfortable Sesshomaru was the one to begin speaking. "So Kagome why do I have the pleasure to see you?" he asked cockily

"Um Sesshomaru my mom told me to tell your family besides Inuyasha that we're moving to Kyoto." I replied quietly

His smirk turned into a frown. "Why?" he simply asked

"Well Inuyasha and Kikyo had a fight about how I was spending too much time with him. I barely spend time anyway because of her. Anyway she told him to stop being my friend… I just need to get away for a while to clear my head. I mean I've been his friend since we were in diapers…" I cried softly as tears slipped down my cheek

I looked up at Sesshomaru who seemed like he was thinking. Sesshomaru and I were close, but Inuyasha never knew that. He nodded. "I will tell them, but you have to visit okay?" he asked, but mostly ordered

I smiled and nodded my head. I gave him a big hug. I always acted childish around him, and he always sowed emotions around me. After a while I got up and said good-bye. On the way out I saw Inuyasha and smiled at him. I ran up to him giving him a hug and waved good-bye. It was the last hug he would ever get from me.

When I came home at 10:00 p.m. I told my mom of all the fun I had with Sango. First we went shopping for some clothes, because I just love shopping and so does Sango. We bought about 3 bags worth of clothes. Then we went to Mc Donald's for some burger and fries. Sango and I talked about how we're going to keep in touch everyday and all the plans so we have no chance of forgetting each other.

After eating she dropped me home and told me she'd be here at 8:00 in the morning to take us to the airport. Then she would say good-bye, which was hard for her to even speak. I went to my bed and slept my last time for now in my room, which I had been living in since I was born.

In the morning my mom woke me up extra early so I could get everything ready. I walked out the door with my things and looked up to the rising sun. I smiled a little, but it was going to be last time staying here. The only times I would be here was to visit, nothing more, but visit. Sango came up to me with her keys in her hands. The whole family walked to the car. We would have the house still for all the times we would hopefully visit.

As I got in the car I thought I saw a flash of silver, but nodded my head trying to get those thoughts about Inuyasha out of my head. Sango drove us to the airport. We checked in and came in time to board. I started to get on but Sango came up behind me and held onto my shoulder. I put down my things and turned around giving her a big hug. "I'm going to miss you Kagome. Call me as soon as you reach Kyoto. I don't care if it's in school or not. Call me." She cried into my shoulder

"I promise Sango. I promise to call you. Tell me what happens when Inuyasha finds out. Tell me about you day and don't leave anything out. You're like a sister to me, and I will never forget you. Never! Inuyasha deserved his happiness even if it's without me." I softly replied

The lady at the counter told us that I had to board soon and I did. Giving last one hug I went on my way. _Sango… Inuyasha… Sesshomaru…I will miss you all…_ The next thing I knew my mom was shaking me. "Kagome dear get up." She whispered

"What is it mom?" I groaned opening my eyes

"We're in Kyoto. We need to exit the plane." She smiled at me like the way a mother could only do

I sat up and unbuckled. After getting all out luggage we headed towards out new house. It was just like our other house. All the bedrooms were downstairs except for mine, which was on the second floor. There was one bathroom and a staircase leading to the attic. I took my entire luggage and dropped it to the floor. My room was a light shade of cream and silver. The bed sheets were red, and the bedpost was a traditional bark brown.

I saw a cord to the phone and picked it up. I promised Sango that I would call. Dialing her number I waited for her to pick up. After 3 rings I heard a hello on the other side of the phone. "Sango it's Kagome… how did it go?" I asked her

"It went… well…" Sango described to me

_Flashback_

_Sango reached school and sat down in her seat. She felt lonely without Kagome next to her. Soon enough Inuyasha came up to her. Sango turned around and looked at him. "Where's Kagome?" he asked_

_"She's gone." Was the only thing Sango replied_

_"WHAT do you mean GONE?" he shouted at her_

_"She moved away…" Sango whispered_

_"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?" Inuyasha yelled and everyone turned towards them_

_"What did you think Inuyasha? You've been friends for 16 years and you break that friendship of because of your jealous girlfriend that goes around cheating on you? What did you expect? Did you expect that she'd forgive and forget? That what you did wouldn't affect her at all? That what you did was okay? She loved you, but you were too blind to see it. Now she's gone. I don't know when she'll be back. You won't know what might happen to her. It was your fault for breaking her heart. To say that in the end that she still forgave you. You know what were her last words?" asked Sango_

_"Don't go blaming this on me. I didn't tell her to move away. I said I was sorry." Inuyasha defended himself_

_"Sorry doesn't cut it. Her last words before she went on that plane were 'Inuyasha deserved his happiness even if it's without me.' Even when you hurt her she thought about you. Could you ever get that from Kikyo? Would she ever do that for you? No she wouldn't and you know it." Sango cried_

_"Kagome… Kagome… KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha as the feeling of pain, guilt, sadness, and most of all betrayal hit him as he fell to his knees while twin tear drops went down his cheek_

_He knew that was he did hurt her. Sango was telling the truth. Then again could he expect Kikyo to be like Kagome and care for him deeply? Many of the girls he dated were after his money, and still Kagome didn't mind that he told her about them. He could tell her anything. She was his best friend, and now she was gone… gone from him. Who would he go to now?_

_End Flashback_

"Inuyasha deserves to be happy. He deserves to have new friends. I know that I will never replace him Sango. I miss him even if he doesn't want me." I cried over the phone

"I know Kagome… I know…" was the last thing I heard Sango say before she hug up

I cried. The tears went down my face. After a while I decided to make the best of this. It was only a year or two anyway. I could handle it. Soon I would see all my friends again. I would spend time with them and enjoy days the way we used to. There was nothing that could keep me from my goal of happiness, nothing.

**There you have it... another fine chapter in my world! Let's see 13 reviews for one chapter then 2 chapters means 26 reviews. Get me up to 26 reviews and i'll put up the next chapter!**


	3. Coming back to you

Title: Falling

Chapter 3: Coming back to you…

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: I'm Kagome. Inuyasha is my best friend in the world and my secret crush. We've known each other since we were practically born. Our parents are best friends, and I guess it runs in the family. There is nothing that we hid from each other. Honesty is essential in a friendship of any sort. Well okay so there are some secrets… See he has a girlfriend named Kikyo. Even though I don't like her personally, because of her mean attitude towards me, I can't deny his happiness. You know I felt like I was on top of the world. Then it all came tumbling down. My heart was broken by my best friend because of his girlfriend's wishes, and soon found myself moving away. I couldn't face him, but I came back just like most people. The only thing is that I think I'm falling in love with his brother... That can't be right though… I love Inuyasha… Right?

* * *

"_Sometimes happiness is right under your nose."_

It has been 2 years since I moved away. It has been 2 years since I last went to school in Tokyo. It has been 1 year since I last visited Sango, and 3 months when I last saw Inuyasha. It was supposed to be a secret visit to the Tiasho's, but the word got around that I was coming somehow. There at the front door was Inuyasha to great me, and there I went right by him, not a hello or hey.

Since I left many things had changed. Sango got a boyfriend, more to be exact Miroku. Inuyasha and Kikyo got engaged, or are engaged to be married in one year. Sesshomaru had yet to find a wife, let alone a girlfriend. Mr. and Mrs. Tiasho were the same as usual. It's been 2 years, and 2 long years it has been.

I ran out of the airport greeted by Sango. I was going to get a job in Tokyo. Overtime I skipped a few grades and finished college with valedictorian grades. I was the top of the class, and the only thing driving me was my wish to meet my friends once again. I was determined and I succeeded. "Kagome I missed you so much. You're back, and back for good. Why did you come you know we don't want you." She laughed while she hugged me

"I know Sango, but I couldn't leave you my dear. It was too long too far apart for this humble lover." I acted out and replied laughing along with her joke

We laughed and headed towards the car since the rest of the family was still in Kyoto. I walked over to the exit where I saw the Taisho's. I saw Sango stop and look confused. It told me that she hadn't planned this and it made me glad. I looked over to the Taisho's. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Taisho. Um Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." I bowed

"Kagome dear you're back for good this time? We're so happy to see you." Mrs. Tiasho smiled as she gave me a hug

"Yes I am." I softly replied

Then I saw some movement behind Inuyasha and saw Kikyo step out. I smiled softly. "Happy engagement Inuyasha and Kikyo."

I grabbed my things and walked towards Sango's car. She turned around and faced the Taisho's. All I heard her say was, "She's still not over the friendship problem. You know it's leaving a scar, a very deep scar. You shouldn't have come."

When I reached her car I put my things in the back and go into the passenger seat awaiting Sango's arrival. Shortly Sango came into the car. She drove me to the shrine and helped me with my luggage. After countless attempts I finally told her that I was okay and that she could leave. The house was quiet, and the trees blew in the wind. Tomorrow I had to go for a job interview and then I'll see what happens.

I unpacked and went to bed. I was exhausted from the long trip. I skipped lunch and slept on my bed once again. The memories still haunted me about the day when Inuyasha stopped being my friend, but I didn't know why. I didn't want to remember, but the memories stuck to me. Why wouldn't they just go?

I was about to sleep when all of a sudden the phone rang. I groaned and headed downstairs to pick it up. I heard breathing on the other line. "Hello?" I whispered

"Kagome?" asked the voice on the phone

I gasped. "Sesshomaru?" I asked uncertain

I wasn't sure if he was the one that called. Sesshomaru didn't even call anyone; it was the rarest thing in the world. "Yes Kagome. I was wondering if you were coming to the dinner for Inuyasha and Kikyo's engagement. You don't have to, but we'll all like you there. It could be like old times." He explained to me

"Alright, but only for you." I said over the phone, but I knew that he knew I was smiling on my end of the line

I hung up the phone and looked at the front door. I went up to my bed. Getting all the albums out I looked at them. There were pictures from when everyone was a baby to the last time we were here. They were memories, or at least the happy ones captured on film until the day they burn, deteriorate, or simply vanish. _Why do I keep dreading in the past? It's time to move on Kagome… he's never coming back to you. He left 2 years ago. _"I promise from now on I will not dread over Inuyasha. Not anymore."

I went to sleep. I was going to change everything. I wasn't going to be the scared little girl that mourns over events that occurred in the past. I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years. Slowly I slipped into a state of dreams. I knew in the morning I wouldn't remember them, but it was good to dream while I could.

In the morning I woke up not because of the alarm clock or my mom, but the sun hitting my pale face. Slowly I opened my eyes. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from them. Getting out of my warm bed I went to the bathroom. I got dressed and went to have breakfast. Half way through I realized that I didn't know what time the dinner was. I rushed to the phone and dial Sesshomaru's cell phone number.

After a few ring he picked up only saying a simple hello. "Sesshomaru?" I asked making sure that I had the correct number

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked me worried at some level

"You didn't tell me what time the dinner was." I laughed over the phone

"Oh sorry. It's at 7:00 p.m. it's around 1:00 p.m. so you can buy something and then come or would you prefer for me to pick you up? It's your call." He bluntly replied over the phone

I thought about it for a moment. Sesshomaru coming with me would make Inuyasha mad, but then again it's _his_ engagement party. "Sesshomaru don't worry I'll come there by myself you do… what you do!"

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I had the whole day what was I going to do? After countless thoughts, battles, coin flipping I came to the conclusion to go shopping. Slowly I backed the car out of the garage and drove to the mall. When I entered it and I gasped, it was just like when I left it. I slowly walked to the first store. I bought a couple of shirts, and 2 jeans.

I headed towards the next store after saying bye to the worker. All of a sudden I bumped into someone. "Sorry I wasn't looking." I said while not looking up once

"I know Kags you should be more careful." Said the anonymous voice

I looked up and gasped, it was Inuyasha. I got up and decided to run for it, but he caught me by the arm pulling me back. I glared at him. "What do you want Inuyasha?" I asked

"Kagome come on it's been 2 years. I didn't mean to completely cut you of. Come on you said so yourself that you forgave me." He reminded me trying to get my apology

"Well congratulations Inuyasha. You did succeed in cutting me of completely and to think that I would be your friend forever like you promised. Just leave me alone okay? I don't want to talk to you. Ever since Kikyo came into the picture it's always Kikyo can do this better or she's really good at that. Why can't you be more like Kikyo Kagome? Well new flash I'M NOT KIKYO. I'M KAGOME! KAGOME YOU HEAR. So just leave me alone I'm tired of this. The memories plague my dreams and my mornings. Everywhere I turn there's another memory just waiting to hurt my feelings." I shouted at him

"I… I didn't know… I…" he whispered

"Yeah you didn't! You were never there for me." I said lowering my voice and walking away

I didn't feel like shopping anymore and decided to stop at one last store. I went to a dress store to get a dress of course for the party tonight. Looking at my watch I saw that I had about 4 hours still. Inside the store I saw a beautiful red dress. I tried it on and after finding my size I paid for it and went home.

It was a long drive home, but I didn't care. The first thing I did when I got home was eat something. After I finished my phone rang. I ran over and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked

"Kagome what did you do to Inuyasha?" asked the angry voice

"Who are you? Are you a stalker?" I asked flustered and angry

I wasn't scared of a stalker; it was the fact they knew what was going on in my life. I put the recorder on and it started recording the phone call. You never know when you might need proof of something like this. "No you ungrateful loser it's Kikyo. What did you say to my Inuyasha? He was depressed. It was good I told him to break of that friendship 2 years ago. I always knew that you would get in the way of my riches."

This was golden; it was good that my mom told me to record phone calls if I wasn't sure who they were. Thank you mom! "I told him the truth about what he did." I simply replied

"If this stops me from getting my money then you better watch out because I'll get you one way or the other." Kikyo threatened over the phone

I don't think that would get father then a small I hate you ugly. "I will get you too!" I threatened back

Kikyo hung up the phone on me. I closed the tape recorder. I threw the tape up and down in my hand. Now that I had some blackmailing material it didn't matter anymore what Kikyo did. I now had 3 hours to get ready. What do I do? "Exactly enough time." I thought

I giggled and headed to get dressed. When I was finally done putting on my dress it was 6:30 p.m. "Oh yeah Kagome who has good timing?" I asked myself

After congratulating myself I ran downstairs. I made sure that everything was locked and grabbed the car keys. I made sure that I remembered how to get to Inuyasha's house. Getting into my car I drove of. Within 20 minutes I was at the front door. There were cars parked for miles on the sides of the roads. I had to drive 1 mile away from the house to get a spot. Then I had to walk all that distance, and in high heels too. Let me tell you it wasn't very fun.

I rung the doors bell a couple of times. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Tiasho. "Kagome dear what a nice surprise. Are you here for the party?" she asked me politely

"Yes, Sesshomaru invited me." I kindly replied instead of say ' duh that's what I'm dressed up for or do you think I dress up all nice and go to peoples' houses on a daily basis?'

I entered the house and went directly to the center of the living room. Since nothing interesting was happening I went over to the food table. Okay so dinner was going to be served shortly, but I was hungry. When I went over I was graced by Sesshomaru's presence. "Eating are we?" he asked me

"No I think you're just seeing things." I replied taking a bite out of the cookie

He chuckled for a second and I smiled. Then all of a sudden his face became serious. "Kagome I have an offer for you." He promptly said

"What offer?" I asked

"I'm willing to give you a job as a secretary at Tensaiga Corp. That is if you want it." He offered to me

"Really? Thank you Sesshomaru, I knew you were the best." I said while I engulfed him in a hug

Today was turning out to be happy. I never knew that some good would come out of this. I felt his hands go around my waist as he returned the hug to me. I just held on tighter. Sesshomaru was the best, or at least I thought so. He helped me through a lot of things, and I was grateful for that. I owed him so much. In a few minutes the sound of glasses being hit by a fork reached our ear.

I turned to face the cause of the noise while Sesshomaru's hand was still around my waist. "Welcome everyone. As you all know you have been invited to an engagement party for my son Inuyasha. Now if you don't mind Inuyasha will come up here and make a speech for us. Then Kikyo will, and then we will all be served dinner." Said Mr. Taisho

Everyone clapped and then it died down as Inuyasha made his way up to the podium. "Hello. As you all know I am Inuyasha Taisho, the younger one of the two brothers. I am the hotter looking one too." He smirked

A few laughs were heard throughout the crowd. That is what I call Inuyasha in his arrogant attitude. "Okay everyone I know we aren't here to talk about how I am the better looking son." He said trying to hush the people

I put my mouth to Sesshomaru's ear as he bent down to my level. "I'm sure that he isn't there to also talk about he's probably dated 99 of the female population either." I whispered

I saw Sesshomaru calm from the verbal assault from Inuyasha and slightly smile. We looked back at Inuyasha as he once again started his speech. It was a speech that he probably didn't write by himself, or at all. "I am here to tell you that being engaged to Kikyo is the happiest thing in my life. Not even my friends made me happy as she has. I am sure that this marriage will work out. Also in my later years with my children, and by the way loads of them I will be happy knowing that I made the correct decision…"

He just droned on and on. Every now and then there were a few laughs because of the jokes he made, but let me tell you they were stupid. What hurt me was the fact that his _friends_ didn't make him very happy. He wasn't saying that when I became friends with him. He never had any other friends until he went into high school with his new transformation making him the best looking guy in the 9th grade. Okay so it was more like the best looking guy in the whole school.

I looked down and put my face to the side of Sesshomaru's chest. He tightened his grip on me and bent down. "He's right his friends didn't make him happy because you weren't just a friend. Kagome you were his best friend." He whispered in my ear

I smiled and faced Inuyasha once again, but he was getting of the podium. Next one to come up was Kikyo. "Hello everyone. I am Kikyo Shimisha. Hopefully I will soon be Kikyo Taisho. Anyway all I can say is that Inuyasha is the best person I have ever met. I found him without any friends in high school. Soon we became best friends, and that was when everyone realized that he was what I call "hot." That was also when Kagome came to him asking him to be his boyfriend, but I talked some sense into him. Now we're going to be married, and I feel like the happiest girl in the world." She fake started to cry

I was losing my cool and stood up. I went over to the podium and decided to make a speech of my own. "What? What do you mean no friends? What do you mean I came crawling? I was his best friend. I was his first friend. You were the one who crawled over to him. Many people wondered why I moved away. Many people wondered why I didn't hang out with Inuyasha anymore I'll tell you why. I'll tell you, its one simple name Kikyo. Yes she told Inuyasha that _I _was spending too much time with him. It wasn't my fault. I needed to get away from her threats and assaults so I moved away. So Kikyo don't blame this on me when it was your fault." I announced revealing the truth

I was about to get of the podium when I decided to make one more announcement. "Kikyo don't mess with me, because your little friendly call today after I went to mall is all on tape."

I heard her gasp. Some people were murmuring about what tape and phone call I was talking about. I just huffed and went towards the door to get my jacket. I wasn't going to stay to be insulted. I heard me name being called and I turned around. It was Sesshomaru. "Where are you going?" he asked me

"Home. I don't want to stay to be assaulted sorry." I replied

He grabbed my wrist. "Just go up to my room. It's dangerous to be walking around at night at this time." He whispered to me

I smiled and nodded. "Thank You Sesshomaru. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't so smart."

I looked at him and saw a small smiled and headed up to his room. "You know you make me happy Sesshomaru." I said before I was completely out of earshot of his hearing

**Sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories lately. I'm extremly stressed. I'm not the one who gets depressed and stuff but "thing" have come up. Oh and the fact that one of my friends is in this "soap opera" with my other friends. It's kinda hard to stay out of their affairs when they're almost everywhere you go. I mean I have finally decided not to interfere with my friends, but that doesn't mean I did before. It's just that my dad made me realize that I will only bring them pain and stuff so i'm trying to let go of them before it become too late. Then again I don't want to, but as all of my "friends" have made sure I knew, I _AM_ a loner. I just act cheerful for them during school, but they don't know anything. That made me feel better. Thank you for everyone who actually paid attension to my sappy life. ((((((get me to 39 reviews 4 da next chapter. let's hope i can get it done on time)))))) I hope none of my friends read this... well they don't like Inuyasha... well 2 of them do the one's in my soap opera thing, but they don't actually read any Sess/Kag. Oh if you guys want this to be a Inu/Kag then I will change it for you guys. Just tell me and i'll tally it up. C.--**


	4. A New Threat

Title: Falling

Chapter 4: A new threat…

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: I'm Kagome. Inuyasha is my best friend in the world and my secret crush. We've known each other since we were practically born. Our parents are best friends, and I guess it runs in the family. There is nothing that we hid from each other. Honesty is essential in a friendship of any sort. Well okay so there are some secrets… See he has a girlfriend named Kikyo. Even though I don't like her personally, because of her mean attitude towards me, I can't deny his happiness. You know I felt like I was on top of the world. Then it all came tumbling down. My heart was broken by my best friend because of his girlfriend's wishes, and soon found myself moving away. I couldn't face him, but I came back just like most people. The only thing is that I think I'm falling in love with his brother... That can't be right though… I love Inuyasha… Right?

"_I don't know what you want from me."_

After I went to Sesshomaru's room I took of the heels. They were hurting my feet so badly. I lay down on the bed and faced the ceiling. Soon enough I was bored and decided to explore. It was such a long time ago that I actually was in this room. I went over to his desk. It was the finest of oak. Gliding my hand over the desk I came to a piece of paper.

Dear Mr. Taisho:

I have been considering your offer to bond the two companies to bring down Onigumo Corp. Your company has been equal to mine for number one for quiet some time now. I also know that you wish to stop this competition and make us bond so that both of us are still number one, but the company is only one in total.

All I can say is that I am hesitant because Onigumo Corp. has been having weird occurrences. It's far beyond weird in my mind. There seems to be a plot going on behind out back. It also seems he may be planning something to bring us both down. Far as I can say the owner Naraku has come secret that we don't know. It might be bad for us or even worse.

Another thing is that there have been weird sighting at the company. Sometimes it's people, and sometimes it's what is said. It's not normal. Also I have noticed that his workers aren't human to say the least. Never in my years have I seen one of his workers leave the building. It makes me question what he really is doing in there.

While one of my workers were delivering papers he came to see Kikyo, Inuyasha's fiancé, and Naraku talking about some bond with Inuyasha's company. I know that it's not much, but even that little bit of Inuyasha's company could make him even stronger then we think. Inuyasha doesn't really seem to care about his company but Naraku can make it better and then the bond between those two companies could be our downfall.

After sorting all this out I will bond with you. The owner of Onigumo is planning on becoming number one like all of us, and that can't happen for the danger of our company. It could also be dangerous to the economy. We will discuss this further on the bonding on Monday at exactly 10:00 a.m. sharp.

Mr. Foxfire

"Naraku… Naraku…" I whispered over and over again

I held up the paper to my face and read it again. Naraku seemed to be a very familiar name to me. Where had I heard it before though? The door opened up and Sesshomaru entered. "What are you doing Kagome?" he asked me

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Nothing… it's nothing." I repeated

"Then why were you looking at the paper?" he asked me

"I… I have a feeling that I've heard the name Naraku before. I don't know where, but I've heard it somewhere. It's just… I don't know…" I quietly replied

He looked at me seriously and nodded. After a few more minutes of thinking he sighed. I scolded myself for not remembering. Maybe my mom knows something. Sesshomaru just came up to me and softly pulled me towards the bed and bed down to put my heels on. I looked and gasped. I nodded my head while pulling my foot away. "Don't you have fuzzy slippers or something? The heels were killing me." I replied

He looked up at me like I way crazy. "Do I look like someone who would keep fuzzy slippers?" He asked me

I put my index on my lips and thought. I imagined Sesshomaru coming down for breakfast in pajamas and fuzzy slippers. He sits down and looks at his family saying, "I think the fuzzy slippers go with my eye shadow." Then everyone is looking at him like he was crazy. I burst out in laughs holding my stomach. I looked over at him through my tears. "Are you okay Kagome?" he asked me

I laughed even more. "You… fuzzy slippers… eyes shadow!" I laughed

He scowled at me. I calmed down enough to wipe the tears of laughter. I went over to his closet and rummaged through his shoes. "Jeez Sesshomaru you have more shoes then I do." I shouted from the inside of the closet

Then I noticed some water shoes. Hey they were better then nothing. I put them on and exited the walk in closet. He looked at me like some maniac wearing water shoes with a dress. I just grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs. Then ½ way down the stairs I stopped. I looked over at him. "Why did you come up?" I asked him

"Dinner is being served." He replied

I smiled and headed downstairs completely forgetting about Naraku. Everyone was already seated and the guys looking at my water shoes. I scowled. "Well you would wear them too if you wore heels."

I looked over to Mrs. Taisho who was smiling at me. I sat down next to Sesshomaru and Mr. Taisho spoke. "This is the last portion of the party. After dinner I want you all to get out of my house. I'm joking, but the party will be over after dinner."

Looking over all the adults I noticed that none of them had gotten the joke. I just thought one thing, adults. They will never get jokes. Sigh, soon I will be old like them, but then again not for a long, long, long, time. They're like ancient. Everyone started eating and talking. I looked over at Sesshomaru. "So how's it been? I mean what do you do for a living?" I asked him

"I own a distribution company." He simply replied not going into much detail

"What do they do?" I asked

When I looked over to Sesshomaru I noticed that he probably hadn't been asked that question before. "You want to know?" he asked me shocked

"Yeah, I mean does it give out loans, or items, land or what?" I asked him smiling lightly

"Well my company distributes items to other companies. One example would be like a software company. If they need anything then we give it to them. Another thing loans are what banks give out." He cockily replied

"Yeah, but banks are also companies that "distribute" loans to people so… ha!" I said while pointing my finger at him

Everyone was looking at me. I scowled once again at them. Do they not know when to stick to their own business? They're nosier than Sango and Miroku, and let me tell you those two are the nosiest people I know. I growled at them, but they kept looking at me like I had grown a second head. "What? Why are you looking at me? Don't you have wives and husbands you should be looking at?" I snapped at them

I was about to continue when Sesshomaru put a hand on my mouth. He put his mouth to my ear. "You know you're going to get me in trouble one of these days."

By now everyone who heard my warning was back to talking with their partners, workers, or who ever they were. Some were still looking at me and it was getting me angry. Sesshomaru noticed this and glared and them. They got the message finally and looked away. I smiled and continued eating.

After dinner most people went home, but some stayed to catch up or just talk. I went over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him. He looked over to me. "So you never told me how was life for 2 years Mr. business man." I joked with him

"Nothing much, but annoying." He scoffed

"Annoying how?" I asked

"Who do you think had to keep Inuyasha from getting drunk?" he told me glaring, but it wasn't a real glare, but an annoyed glare

"Inuyasha drinks? What are you talking about? He never drank while I was here." I replied shocked at Inuyasha's actions while my absence

"Oh yeah he went on a drinking spree the day he found out that you moved away. We had to pry him from the club. It took 3 men, but the police got to him first. We had to bail him out. It was in the newspaper." Sesshomaru said while looking at the wall a few yards away reminiscing on the memory

"Why I ought to… ooh next time I see him he's in so much trouble. I told him never to drink. You might want to have a doctor with him at all times until I get through with him." I started to get up, but Sesshomaru pulled me down

I was still mad. I could just imagine the headline, "Inuyasha Taisho crazed drunk or just stupid?" "What are you doing? I need to teach him what it means to drink." I whined at him sticking out my bottom lip

I knew he couldn't resist my puppy face. "Fine, but make sure he can still have children. I want them to grow up and know that their dad was an idiot." He warned me

"Okay." I childishly replied

I ran towards the stairs. I saw Mrs. Taisho and decided to talk to her. "Mrs. Taisho do you know where Inuyasha is?" I asked her

"Yes he's in his room, you know the one at the end of the hall." She smiled at me

"Thank you." I bowed showing my respect for her, which I had a lot of considering she was one of the nicest people I knew

I skipped up the stairs and took a left. At the end of the hall I could see a light from beneath the door. I walked towards it slowly. Then all of a sudden something hit my head and I fell to the ground with a thump. I heard something scurry away and yell. Someone or something was out to get me, but I didn't know whom it was. Either way I was going to figure out soon enough. "It's only begun," was what I heard before I fell into a state of unconsciousness.

When I regained consciousness I groaned while opening my eyes. My head hurt a lot, but the sheets on my body felt heavy. I was extremely tired. I blinked my eyes furiously trying to get used to the sunlight. _Wait it was nighttime when I got hit in the head. That means… whose bed is this?_ I quickly got up, but something pushed be back down. To be more exact someone pushed me down.

I groaned and looked up. "Sesshomaru?" I asked

Who ever the person was snorted. "Is that all you ever think about? Well for your information we forced him to go downstairs and eat."

I finally focused on the person talking. "INUYASHA! Get out I don't want to talk to you… I can't believe you did that after I left." I yelled

"What _are _you talking about?" he asked me confused

"You drank. You knew that I hated when people did that. You knew that was why my dad died, but you still did it." I cried as the memory of my dad dying because he was drunk

"Kagome I was stressed okay. What am I supposed to do? I come to school and Sango tells me that you moved away without telling me. Heck I was sleeping when you left to the airport." Inuyasha informed me

"So it wasn't you…" I whispered but Inuyasha heard what I had said

"What are you talking about?" he asked thoroughly confused

"Nothing. Just get out before your fiancé gets madder at me for talking with you." I sighed and faced the window waiting for him to leave, but he didn't

I waited a little longer, but he didn't move. I didn't hear the chair moving, only breathing. "What are you talking about? I don't get you Kagome. First you make a big deal in your announcement last night. Then you're talking about a phone call. Then now you're talking about her getting mad what's going on?" Inuyasha sighed while he asked trying to get everything sorted out

"She called me after my trip at the mall. She demanded to know what made you so sad. I won't give the full details because it could be bad on your end. If she won't tell you the truth about the reason she's marrying you then I have no say. She was getting mad at me when I told her I talked to you okay? Just leave. I have no reason to get in your relationship with Kikyo. The years apart have come to a make me realize that you had control over my life. I also realized that the truth was blinded by me because of my love for you. Then I met someone in Kyoto who made me realize that I was only hurting myself and eventually stopped loving you. I stopped liking you, and started hating you because you were being controlled by Kikyo." I revealed to him while his face scrunched up trying to grasp everything

"What are you talking about? Kikyo loves me, she said so herself to me. There hasn't been a lot of time that we have been apart. It was a rare occurrence. She wasn't getting mad she was concerned of my welfare unlike you." He shouted at me defending his fiancé

"Believe what you want Inuyasha. If she truly loves you then she would never hide anything from you and you will see soon enough she's not all she seems to be. To let you know I cared for you welfare more than you think. Don't you remember all the times I was with you dragging you to my house because you got in a fight? Don't you remember all the times that I helped you with your work? Don't you remember how I went with all those dances with you because you weren't the good-looking Inuyasha Taisho everyone knew in high school? Huh Inuyasha or was it just another one of those blurs in your life?" I asked him glaring right in his eyes

"Kagome… I'm sorry…" he quietly replied trying to get my acceptance

"No Inuyasha you don't do you? You don't remember how I was your only friend in grade school up till high school. You don't remember how that time when we had to do that music project and you forgot. I came up and told her we did it together and that you wrote the lyrics while I sung it for everyone. I never said no to you until you left me. Inuyasha you never knew how much I did for you because I was always by your side. You grew accustomed to having me there and then when I left you drank at bar ending up in jail for a while." I shouted at him making sure that he understood everything I said

I saw Inuyasha get up and leave. I knew he was hurt by my words, but he deserved to know how much he hurt me. I was always there for him. Whenever he forgot his homework I gave him mine so he could copy. Whenever he was sad I was there to ask him if he was okay. Even when he was with all his friends who by the way were girls I still was there for him, but just in the shadow. I remembered him always going to parties and talking about me behind my back. I remembered one of his friends, Sarana, who was mad at him because we got in trouble one day for cheating. She wouldn't go out with him either because he was such a player. She was probably the only one who probably didn't want to go out with him.

I also remembered in 8th grade when he never did any of his homework. He did do some, but he always had some missing and I would help him finish it in time. I was there for him a lot. There was a time when his mom was probably mad at me for getting his "baby" in trouble but she got over it and so did I. Sometimes the past made me think that I had been watching too much t. v. about how friends stay friends forever. Sango actually once said that we were "friends" and I agreed, but she meant "friends with benefits." Makes me laugh at that thought.

I felt someone shake me and I turned towards who ever it was. It was Sesshomaru and I sighed with relief. "Sesshomaru what's wrong?" I kindly asked

"I've been waiting for you to get up. Everyone was shocked when they saw you unconscious next to Kikyo who was shouting to everyone that she found you like that. The weird thing is that I saw a small bat next to you. Suspicious don't you think?" he asked me while he raised one of his eye brows

"The last thing I remember _after_ being hit in the head with something was some shuffling. Then I heard the whispering of someone saying 'it's only begun' and then everything went black." I told Sesshomaru with a serious face

"It seems someone is after you Kagome. I don't know why, but you must have something that they want." He sighed

"I know… that's what scares me." I said while pondering on what to do

I went over to the phone to call my mom. When I picked up the phone someone was already on the phone. I know it was bad to listen on other peoples' phone calls but this didn't feel like an ordinary phone call. "Did you get her?" asked the voice

"Yeah, but that Sesshomaru seems a little suspicious. I don't know what am I supposed to do." Said the other person

"I don't care. You're the only one who can weasel your way in and get the information I need. I need that information. If you don't get it I will personally kill you." Ordered the mysterious man while he threatened at the same time

"I know boss I know. I have to stay in the shadows to not raise suspicion. It's kind of hard considering the fact that there are servants everywhere." Argued the second person

"Remember don't mess this up. Do whatever you need to finish the mission." He told the worker to do

"Yeah I know. That Kagome is the only one in our way otherwise then I have this mission down." The worked replied

"I see. I will take care of the girl you just make sure that you don't mess up. I will make sure that my sweet will be well taken care of. She has something I desire. I don't want the cops or anyone finding out about this." Said the boss a little nervous yet calm

"I have to go boss I'll give you a report later tonight at 11:00 p.m. when everyone's a sleep." Said the worker

"I will be waiting for it." Agreed the boss

I put the phone down and gasped. This was frightening me. I didn't know what I had done, but it was scaring me. Someone was out to get me because I was in the way. What did I do? What did I have? What did I have to do to save myself? I walked over to the bed and picked up my heels with a look of determination covering up the fear. Sesshomaru stood in front of me. "Kagome what happened?" he asked me worried

"Someone's out to get me Sesshomaru. Some one wants me so that they can finish the mission. I'm in their way. That someone is in this house in the shadows getting information, but I don't know what information. I need to figure out what." I replied looking right into his pools of honey

"We have to tell the cops Kagome. This could be dangerous." He tried to reason with me

"We can't tell the cops because it might cause the killer to do the job faster whether or not they get caught or not. I can't risk that. They might kill you or one of the others. I can't risk their lives or yours." I replied without fear

**Hey guys! Okay I'm updating all my stories now because I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks. Japan here I come. Anyway so as a present I undated all my stories or am on the verge of. Have fun and review! Hey! Okay I was wondering if you guys could get me to 50 reviews. I would love it if you guys could! Thanxs!**


	5. A Job and A Promise

Title: Falling

Chapter 5: A job and a promise…

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: I'm Kagome. Inuyasha is my best friend in the world and my secret crush. We've known each other since we were practically born. Our parents are best friends, and I guess it runs in the family. There is nothing that we hid from each other. Honesty is essential in a friendship of any sort. Well okay so there are some secrets… See he has a girlfriend named Kikyo. Even though I don't like her personally, because of her mean attitude towards me, I can't deny his happiness. You know I felt like I was on top of the world. Then it all came tumbling down. My heart was broken by my best friend because of his girlfriend's wishes, and soon found myself moving away. I couldn't face him, but I came back just like most people. The only thing is that I think I'm falling in love with his brother... That can't be right though… I love Inuyasha… Right?

* * *

"_Sometimes a little acting is the key for a little fun!"_

I stood next to Sesshomaru with my heels still in my hands. I was worried that if I went home the man would get me there, but if I stayed or asked to then he could hurt someone here. I couldn't risk that could I? I couldn't risk lives of innocent people. Slowly I started to walk towards the door. Before I could reach the exit Sesshomaru called out to me. "Kagome?" he asked quietly, but worriedly.

I turned around to face him yet once again. "Yes Sesshomaru?" I sighed dreading my time at home by my lonesome.

"Where are you going?" he asked me confused with a trace of worry laced in.

"Home. I need to make sure I'm not near anyone so if the man decided to come get me then no one is hurt. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt. Mrs. and Mrs. Taisho are happy. Inuyasha is having an emotional break down, and you… I don't know but I am not risking it." I argued against myself while answering to his question.

"No Kagome you are to stay with me at all times. You don't know when he'll attack." Sesshomaru informed me with a serious and calm face.

"I can't stay with you _all_ the time. That's just wrong." I replied while my face was scrunched in disgust.

I could never stay serious for more then 5 seconds at most. He smiled at me. I never did like serious moments. You could say that I was kind of like a clown in a way. I was funny at times, and rude at others, but hey no one's perfect. I knew he was wondering how someone 20 acted like she was 14 or something. "I don't mean _all_ the time unless you want to that is." He smirked at me.

"No!" I retorted while folding my hands over my chest and huffing.

Sesshomaru told me to sit and I complied automatically. Meanwhile I decided to call Sango. It had been a long time since I talked to her. I also didn't want her to worry about me, when she has Miroku to worry about. Remember I told you he was a womanizer. I was going to make her laugh so hard. "Hello?" asked Sango.

"Sango…" I fake cried over the phone.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she asked truly worried as if I was hurt.

"I went to Dr. Phil to get a nose job to look like Ashlee Simpson and you know what happens? I get of the surgery table looking like freaking Shrek." I cried harder onto the phone.

I heard Sango laugh on the other side. She knew it was a joke and kept laughing. Her brother probably thought that she was crazy or something. I had heard the line somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. It stuck to me like glue, because it was so funny. We continued to laugh over the phone until I told her I had to go, because I had to work. We hung up and I looked over at the door to find an amused Sesshomaru. "Shrek eh?" he asked me while smirking.

I laughed and cocked my head to the side. He proceeded towards me and stopped short of 3 feet. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the door. I was getting annoyed with all the pulling, sitting, and shoving that I stopped all of a sudden. Sesshomaru stopped and came back to stand next to me asking what was wrong. I simply told him I didn't like to go places where I didn't know I was going.

I saw him look at me. He told me that we were going to my house to change and then go to his work because I was officially working for Taisho Corp. I smiled and started to drag him to my car, which happened to be 1 mile away. When I told him, Sesshomaru just groaned. "Why can't we take my car?" he asked me while trying to stand his ground.

"It's good exercise. You know it. I know it. The whole world knows it. Let's go, one, two, one, two, let's move those legs young man." I ordered him to do while making movements to demonstrate.

"You sound like my mom." He groaned at me while walking right next to me.

"How… how… how could you say that? I'm hurt. I am truly hurt Sesshomaru." I fake cried, but he saw right through it, while others would have fallen for it.

"Oh come on Kagome, you know I was just kidding." He tried to playfully reason with me before I made a big scene, but it was already too late, I already had a plan.

"No just leave me alone," I fake cried and noticed a bunch of people walking near us, "I can't believe you think that I'm a sumo wrestler you pig. I can't believe you would say that to me, your own girlfriend.".

I heard some people whispering about how Sesshomaru was a horrible boyfriend. Some were talking about how they were lucky that their boyfriends weren't mean. I looked up through my fake tears and saw some angry pedestrians walking towards me with angry glares meant for Sesshomaru. He put his mouth near my ear and whispered. "I told you one day you would get me in trouble. I didn't think it would actually would be one day later." He growled.

I laughed. Quickly she grabbed me with both hands. One hand was under my neck while the other was under the bend on my leg and ran for his life. It was in a position that a groom would pick up his wife. I kept laughing while he ran. He didn't seem to find it funny and glared at me while I laughed even more. I squirmed in his grasp as I held onto my stomach because it hurt from all the laughing. Looking behind Sesshomaru I noticed the people still chasing him.

I started to laugh again. "So do you prefer this as a work out or the walk to my car?" I asked through giggles while he kept on running.

"This is all your fault Kagome. Now I'm running for my life because people think I called you fat. I don't think your fat just high on sugar, but that's hardly the point." He scowled at me.

When I saw my car I told him to stop. Quickly he grabbed the keys and shoved me into the passenger seat while he got into the drivers seat. He put the key in the ignition and we were of towards me house. Some of the people actually chased the car calling him a kidnapper, and I stuck me head out of the window glaring at them. "I'm not a kid so it's not really kidnapping. Plus I don't see my face on the milk carton." I shouted at them.

After a while of driving Sesshomaru parked at my house on the curb. I got out of the car and headed to the front door. When I reached it there were a dozen red roses with a note. I picked them up with amusement and entered the house while Sesshomaru followed. I put the flowers down and went upstairs to change while Sesshomaru went to get some water after being chased by many angry people.

After I changed I came downstairs to the roses. I opened up the note and gasped. Sesshomaru heard this and came running towards me. He thought that I might have been hurt or something most likely. I dropped the note and he picked it up while reading it aloud. "Watch out my sweet."

He looked up at me wondering what he had missed. "The man on the phone at your house called me his sweet. I think it's the same guy." I explained to him while accusing at the same time.

"This mystery is becoming more threatening and confusing. Whoever he is, he must have been planning this for years, because it's not something that would come easily to someone's mind." Sesshomaru nodded while thinking about who could be the one after me.

I looked over to the clock it said 9:00 a.m. "Hey Sesshomaru?" I asked while I realized something.

"What Kagome?" he asked from the table.

"Don't you have an appointment with Mr. Fox Fire today?" I asked from the calendar in my kitchen.

I heard something like 'damn' and some shuffling. I grabbed my things as well and headed out the door with Sesshomaru. He was taking my car what was I supposed to do stay at home? I don't think so. I started running behind Sesshomaru in a purple spaghetti strap and hug hipper shorts. It felt so good to change. I was still wearing the water shoes though.

I ran to the passenger seat and he got into the drivers seat. When we were well on out way I decided to break the ice. "So where are we going? Are we going to your house to change or straight to work?" I asked looking at his side view.

"We are going to my house. I don't think he would enjoy clothes that have wrinkles. Especially when he was running around with a hippo." Sesshomaru replied still looking out the windshield so that he doesn't crash the car, but smirking a little.

I turned back around and waited for us to get to his house. I mean if the guy has wrinkles and the hippo thing. Then reality hit me. "Hey I'm not a hippo you arrogant jerk." I argued.

"Now, now Kagome don't make me stop the car. We don't want everyone to know of your little tantrum. I don't think the kids would understand sweetheart. They might think you're having a mental breakdown. I don't want to be chased again. So will you calm down sweetie?" He asked trying to act as innocent as he could get.

I glared out the window. He might have won this round but I was sure to win the next no matter what. When we reached his house I obediently followed. Both of us went up the stairs and into his room. Sesshomaru said he was going to go take a shower, and I decided to get some clothes out for him. So here I was walking in the huge walk – in closet trying to pick out what he would wear.

After who knows how long I finally came out. In my right hand I had a black business suit. I had a wide color choice, not really, unless you count black and brown as a wide choice. There was a knock on the bathroom door, and it opened up with a Sesshomaru with a wrapped towel around his waist. I looked over and flushed. It looked like he had 8 – pack abs. is that even possible?

I saw him smirk at me. I knew what he was going to say next. I could just picture it. He would say 'like what you see?' ooh that makes me mad. He kept smirking and opened his mouth. Before he could start I shoved the suit in his face and pushed him into the bathroom to get changed. I heard shuffling and sighed while plopping myself on the bed.

I looked up at the ceiling. This was the exact location when I was last night. The name came to plague me again. Naraku. Then that note from the roses. What information do they need? Who's working for the boss? Who is the boss? Why do they want me? What are going to do with me? I had to be on guard from now on because whoever it is could strike when I least expect it.

Slowly I sat up just as Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom. I looked over at the clock it read 9:30 a.m. was it me or that time became slower? Sesshomaru walked over to me grabbing my hand and dragging me. He continually murmured about how he was probably going to be in a lot of trouble if he wasn't there on time and that he had to thank me for reminding him.

I smiled. Finally I was on my way on repaying Sesshomaru. I started walking behind him towards the door when a screeching came towards me. I turned around to find Kikyo running up to me wearing a silk kimono. I gagged. It was an ugly puke color with yellow stars embroiled everywhere. "Kagome my Inuyasha wants to see you. I don't know why he would want to see you." She screeched.

I never did like Kikyo. She was always so snobby, and thought that the world revolved around her. I guess she missed a lesson about the solar system when they told everyone that everything revolved around the sun. "Kikyo I don't know why he wants to see you either. A small world ne?" I asked while I smirked and laughing at the same time.

Behind I heard a low ooh from Sesshomaru. We were very playful and it was fun. It's so funny when people do that when other people are insulted. It's almost like an automatic reaction. I looked at Kikyo once again to see her scowling. "Well maybe it's because I'm not ugly like you." She proudly replied.

"I practically look like you stupid. Tell him I will talk to him later. Unlike you I have a job to uphold and a family to support for. I don't think my grand pa's bills pay by themselves." I shouted and walked out the front door towards my car.

I sat down and looked out the window. I knew I wasn't far away from my family, but I missed them a lot. I sighed and looked towards Sesshomaru who had just gotten into the car. He put the key in the ignition and were of towards Taisho Corp. The roads were pretty empty so we got there in a matter of minutes. Even though it was a Monday no one actually went to work at 9:45 a.m. I laughed at how convenient the company was to their home.

When we reached the entrance I got out of the car with Sesshomaru and we proceeded to walk towards the main office. Many people came up to him telling him good morning, and hello. Some informed him about the meeting in 5 minutes and that Mr. Fox Fire was already there. Sesshomaru had a cold face, without emotions when he was around his workers. I guessed that it was the only way to make them listen.

Soon we were standing in front of the meeting room. Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped in. I soon followed and looked around. My eyes came to rest on someone with red hair. I looked at the person and my eyes lit up. I jumped and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Shippo!" I squealed.

"Kagome! What are you doing at Taisho Corp.?" he asked me while his smile broadened.

"I work here. You know grand pa. His arthritis is acting up again and we don't have enough money so I came to get a job here." I said while my smile faltered a bit.

Sesshomaru was still standing behind us. While Shippo and I talked we heard a cough behind us. Both of us turned to see Sesshomaru. I got up and gave Shippo a high – five before sitting down on the chair provided for me. "Right down to business Mr. Taisho. Well seeing Kagome was unexpected. I guess we were going to discuss the bonding with you." Shippo informed to make sure what was happening was true.

Sesshomaru nodded and continued the conversation. "What are the qualifications? You must have something you wished before you bonded the two companies. So what is it? Is it money issues? What is it?" he ordered for Shippo to answer.

"Well I didn't have any. Now since Kagome works for you, I'm even more positive I want to bond the two companies. Just promise me that you will keep Kagome as a life long worker. So just get the contract and let's sign it. I need to catch up with Kagome." He smiled.

Sesshomaru once again nodded and ordered for the contract to be brought in. A short man with green hair and wrinkly skin entered the door. I saw him gasp at me, which probably wasn't a good sign. He put the contract down and faced me once more. "What are you doing here stupid girl." He growled at me.

I wasn't about to listen to a man ½ my size. "Why don't you take your own advice midget?" I shouted at him.

Sesshomaru coughed and looked at us. We looked at him too. "Jaken leave." Was what Sesshomaru simply said before Jaken decided to take his leave and leave before Sesshomaru fired him for disobedience.

I faced Shippo. "So sign it already. I'm not getting any younger." I shouted at the two men.

"I don't think that was what you were saying while the pedestrians chased me because of your little act." Frowned Sesshomaru.

I knew Shippo was interested in what he was talking about so after Sesshomaru signed the papers I went over to Shippo. I started of about how I came to the party. I mentioned everything except the calls, the notes, and the plan of the man out to get me. I didn't want him to worry also. Shippo laughed while I smiled and Sesshomaru scowled behind me, because I made him the laughing stock of the meeting even though it was just the 3 of us.

**Readers,**

**Here's the chapter that you wanted. Sorry for not having it up earlier. I've been feeling horrible all week. It's this stupid cold. Anyway Happy Holidays!**

**Tensaiga**


	6. An attempt to capture

Title: Falling

Chapter 6: An attempt to capture…

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: I'm Kagome. Inuyasha is my best friend in the world and my secret crush. We've known each other since we were practically born. Our parents are best friends, and I guess it runs in the family. There is nothing that we hid from each other. Honesty is essential in a friendship of any sort. Well okay so there are some secrets… See he has a girlfriend named Kikyo. Even though I don't like her personally, because of her mean attitude towards me, I can't deny his happiness. You know I felt like I was on top of the world. Then it all came tumbling down. My heart was broken by my best friend because of his girlfriend's wishes, and soon found myself moving away. I couldn't face him, but I came back just like most people. The only thing is that I think I'm falling in love with his brother... That can't be right though… I love Inuyasha… Right?

* * *

_"Damn you Kikyo!" _

It was nighttime at the Taisho's. After the notes and everything Sesshomaru said that I was either to stay with him at his home, or mine. I didn't want to go back to my house, because the man might be there and might try to capture me while I was sleeping. Then again I felt bad knowing that I was risking lives. For some reason my every thought had something to do with that man. It was as if he was controlling me and feeding thoughts to my brain. Sighing I went into the bathroom to change into my nightclothes that we got on the way back to his house.

Sesshomaru had been nice enough to give me tomorrow of. I just hoped that he wasn't planning on staying with me. Sesshomaru's great and everything, but I don't like to be watched all the time, it's nerve-wracking to me. He didn't exactly tell me what I was doing tomorrow except the fact I don't have to work. I wanted to get to the bottom of this threat, but I didn't have a single lead on the person. I didn't know what they want or anything. If I were a cop right now I would be fired.

I crawled into my bed. It was a queen size bed. The room was a connected room with Sesshomaru. The bathroom connected the rooms so that meant that it had two doors. The room was fairly large; it was probably as big as my living room. There was a chest of drawer, closet, and all the other necessary things that normal rooms would have. The bed was extremely comfy and the room had a large window facing the crescent moon.

Even thought I had the day of, didn't mean Sesshomaru did. To top it all of he was going to be with me or keep an eye on me like he promised, so I had to go to work tomorrow. Sesshomaru told me that he was more then happy to roam around the building. What else was I supposed to do? So with thinking those last thoughts I went to bed. I closed my eyes forgetting about the threat for just that night.

In the morning someone was shaking me. I didn't consider it a friendly awakening. I wanted to sleep longer, but the person wouldn't stop. It must have been around sunrise, because I didn't feel the sun's rays on my face like on the days I slept in late. "Kagome get up you're going to make me late for work." Whispered Sesshomaru in my ear making sure no one else got up not like anyone would at this hour

"Just five more minutes mom. You know waffles take forever to cook. Why don't you call Sesshomaru and talk for a while then come wake me up? Maybe you should go to the grocery store or something. Would you stop being a pain damn it?" I shouted as I opened up my eyes to golden ones

I screamed, but soon stopped when a hand covered my mouth. I looked up again to see Sesshomaru and calmed down. My chest rose and fell as I started to get over the shock. He slowly let go of my mouth and I glared at him when I regained my breath. He took both of his hands and hung them to his sides. I sat up and rubbed my face with my hand while yawning, trying to get all the sleep out of them. I finished yawning and looked at Sesshomaru still only ½ awake. "So that's how you get up every morning?" he asked me slightly amused

"No actually it's a lot more colorful. It's usually longer most likely. Maybe a little bit of violence here and there. Well waking me up isn't rated E for everyone, I'll tell you that much." I replied while I went towards the bathroom to get changed

After a while I came out. Sesshomaru was sprawled on the bed looking like he was dead. I went over to him and guessed he must have gotten bored of waiting for me. His eyes were closed so I decided to poke him. I poked his arm, but it was pure muscle. It was as if fat didn't exist in his body. I kept poking and he didn't move. I guessed he was a sleep so I went to bed myself. I was about to fall asleep when someone grabbed me and picked me up. "Go away Souta! Why can't you be a normal stupid brother? I want to sleep. That's the last time I let you watch Barney! I can't believe that you have that stupid tape of me watching Winnie – the – poo! You're lucky that I'm related you!" I shouted

"Kagome you have one weird family!" Sesshomaru whispered as I opened my eyes

I realized that Sesshomaru was carrying me when I decided to start shouting. I glared at him. I was embarrassed that he had heard me talking about how I watched Winnie – the – poo. It wasn't my fault that I was stuck on watching that cute bear. "It wouldn't be the case if you went to work later? No you just have to go to work at the earliest time possible? Huh?" I asked while I kept poking his arm

Soon enough we were at his car. He dumped me into the passenger seat and then while I was putting on my seat belt he got into the drivers seat. I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open. Who wouldn't be tired if you spent your whole night worrying if someone was going to kill you? Before I knew it I fell asleep yet once again. It was 7:00 a.m. I normally wouldn't get up till noon or later. I sighed and woke up when someone was undoing my seat belt. I opened my eyes to see silver hair. "Sesshomaru?" I asked through a yawn

"Just sleep Kagome I'll bring you in." he whispered

I had to smile at how nice he was being to me. Whenever I was with him he made me forget about Inuyasha, Kikyo, and the killer. It made me feel safe in his embrace, but what it mean even I didn't know. Part of me probably did know, but it wasn't time for me to probably know so it won't reveal itself to me. I sighed and closed my eyes. He picked me up just like when he was running away from the angry pedestrians and carried me into the building.

Sesshomaru was acting very unusual. Usually before I moved away he would just tell me to get up, but now he was being extremely polite. I don't know what changed in him, but I am happy. Still sometimes it makes me think what made him change? Was it that I moved away, but no it couldn't have been because I was just a girl. Sesshomaru was known for looks, and money. Everyone knew him as a cold-hearted man, but to me he was a nice, emotional, guy. I didn't care about money or looks, but hey I have to admit he does look good!

Sesshomaru was very protective of me. Even when we were little he used to make sure that I was never hurt. It made me feel protected and wanted. I continued to sleep, but stirred slightly when I felt myself being placed on a sofa. Then I heard the door open and another person come through the door. I pretended to be sleeping while they talked. "So what have you found out Kagura?" I heard Sesshomaru

"Onigumo Corp. is planning on bonding with your bothers company. How? They are going to use Kikyo to persuade Inuyasha. Then they also are planning on taking your company and bonding it with his. _How_ they are going to do that I don't even know." Replied a woman probably Kagura I presumed

"Interesting. So the owner is planning on taking over all the companies. I see. Well good job Kagura. Continue on." Replied Sesshomaru with a cold tone that he used during work

The next thing I knew there was some shuffling and the door shut. I decided that it was time to get up so I made a fake yawn and sat up. I looked over at Sesshomaru who seemed to be in deep thought so I once again decided to leave him to his thinking. I got up and headed out the door when his voice broke the silence. "Where are you going?" he asked me with a calming tone, and not like the one he used on his workers

"I'm going to walk around. Explore a bit." I goofily smirked

"Remember no more angry pedestrians." He chuckled at me recalling the memory

I scowled at him. "You're never going to let that go are you?" I asked while I was till scowling

"Nope never!" he replied to me before I growled and walked of acting like he did when he was in high school

I could here his chuckling from the room. It made me wonder how the atmosphere of the room could go from serious to playful. I didn't want to think about that right now. Slowly I walked towards the man at the desk. I was hungry. The least Sesshomaru could do was give me some breakfast. I walked up to the counter and rung the little bell they always have. When the worker turned around I gasped. "Hojo?" I asked through my shock

"Kagome? It's so good to see you!" he replied through a smile

He came from behind the counter and put out his hand so I could shake it. I took it and gave him a hug. When we broke of he was the first one to talk. See Hojo was a friend from Kyoto. He continuously asked me out. It was kind of a pain, but hey you have to give him E for effort right? Well when I moved away he was heart broken, and I guess decided to get a job here. "Kagome. It's been so long." He replied with enthusiasm dripping from every letter of his words

"I know Hojo. Hey do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked him

It looked like he was thinking for a moment, but then a smile appeared. I looked again and he nodded. "Yeah I do. How about you go ahead towards the elevators and I'll catch up. I just need to put away the papers in my hands." He replied

I smiled and nodded. I saw Hojo walk behind the desk and I went under way towards the elevators. It wasn't a long walk, but if you were as tired as I was then it did seem extremely long. In a few minutes I reached the elevators. They were normal like any other elevators. They were grey, and made out of metal with the light bar on top.

Soon enough my foot started tapping, and I awaited Hojo's arrival. I heard some shuffling behind me and I smiled. I suspected it was Hojo. Smiling I was about to turn around when a hand clamped over my mouth. Whoever it was put their mouth near my ear and whispered in a vile sinister tone. "If you want to live you better stay quiet girl." It whispered

I complied as he started to walk. When we were a few paces away from the elevators he threw me against the wall. I whimpered because I felt as if my back had broken. I felt something trickle down my head and touched the back of my head with my fingers. After pulling them away I noticed it was red blood. I looked up to the person who caused this, but his face was hidden by the shadows.

Slowly he started to come towards me, but his face was covered and I couldn't tell who or what he was. "What do you want? What do you want from me?" I shakily asked while fear spiked inside of me

The figure chuckled. Evil dripping from each time he moved his mouth. "You have something that I desire. I desire you. If you know what is good for you, then you _will_ submit to me." He smirked while he grabbed my throat pinning me once again to the wall a few inches of the ground tightening it

"I… I would never… you… you'll see Sesshomaru will… come to save me." I answered while trying to remain conscious

He laughed at me while I struggled to get his hand of my neck. I couldn't breathe. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. It seemed as if time had just suddenly stopped and it was only us. That it was only the person grabbing my throat, and I. I saw him mouth move once again. "You will submit to me if you wish you live Kagome. Give in to me. I know you want me too." He smirked at me while I was still against the wall

"I know you won't kill me," I laughed with much trouble, "You won't because you need me. You… you want me. I don't want you. Let me go! Who are you? Let… me… go. Please… I don't know you… I don't want you… go get someone… else."

The hand gripped tighter as the person before me got angrier. He knew he needed me, but the need to kill flowed through its veins. He wanted to kill me, but couldn't. The person before me gripped my neck even tighter. "My sweet you think that you are the only one I want? As much as I hate to admit it, but sadly it's true." He chuckled at me

I spat in his face. For a moment it let go of my neck as he wiped of the spit on his face. I quickly consumed oxygen trying to stay alive. I couldn't believe that my enemy was trying to kill me right in the office of my friend, Sesshomaru. Once again he made a dive for my neck. Before either of us could get a word out there was shouting from down the hall. I looked over to see Hojo.

Hojo came running. I turned my head and lightly smiled. I was trying to keep conscious until he could call for help. I knew that Hojo was too nice to hurt anyone. Still he ran towards us. "Who are you? What are you doing in Mr. Taisho's building and with his secretary? Mr. Taisho will be very angry with you… hey are you listening?" I heard Hojo shout

The man's grasp lightened around my neck. I sucked in air not sure of how long I would be able to breathe. He took his other hand and grasped my chin making me look at his shadowed face. "You belong to me. We are meant to be together." He let go as I fell onto the floor with a thud. Pain shot through me, but I ignored it paying more attention to the threat nearby. I looked over at Hojo approaching us still. I looked over to whoever was holding me by the neck just a second ago. A smirk was still plastered across it's face. The last thing I heard was, "I'll be back for you my Kagome." Falling into unconsciousness

I opened my eyes but noticed that it was a dream. I was still unconscious. For as far as the eye could see were green fields. The wind blowing at the grass making it move side to side. Every now and then you could see a small yellow flower with an orange bud in the middle holding onto the grass with its tiny green stem. The sun was beating down my back as the white clouds passed through the blue sky. I walked forward towards the light on the other side. Closer and closer I walked towards the bright light.

When I came to a halt the light disappeared leaving me standing next to a tree. It was an old tree because of the many rings in its trunk. I touched the bark, and leaves started to bloom making the once branchy tree into a luscious tree with life. As I looked further away a figure started to approach me. With each step came a crunch from the old leaves that had died and dried. I frantically looked around for weapons, but there weren't any. I looked around and saw the figure still coming towards me with a content smile. I sighed and awaited my death; there was no way that I could escape. I would get lost and die of starvation.

The figure came to a halt in front of me. She had long metallic blue hair, and eyes, which were the color of a silver moon. They were full of life and happiness, yet calm at the same time. She wore a kimono, white as a new cloud. It had stars, and crescent moons embroiled in silver all over it as if it were a pattern. A smile graced her lips and I stood up brushing my clothes with my hands. I looked straight up and into her eyes. Slowly she came to a halt before me. "Who are you? What do you want?" I asked the princess before me

"Kagome I am Ai. I am, but a lone mother. Kagome I have come to tell your future. I have come to tell you that… that you have what men desire, and what women despise." She said with determination and courage

"I… I don't know what that has anything to do with me." I replied still not sure of what she was talking about

"This afternoon when you were against the wall and the man wanted you. Even if it was against your will he was willing to take you if it weren't for your friend, Hojo. I have come to tell you that soon what you hold close will fade away as the snow melt away during the summer. You have to stop it before it becomes too late. All I can say is that Kikyo is just the beginning." Ai explained pointing to the heavens and pointing to hell

"I don't get what you are talking about? What do you mean?" I asked and pleaded

Ai just laughed at me. "Soon Kagome soon. Soon you will understand what I am talking about. For now I must go, because you will soon be awake. Please help my son in finding love Kagome. I don't like to see him in pain. You have brought him the joy that I wish I could bring to him… please make him happy." She smiled at me before fading right before my eyes

Once again I opened up my eyes, but came face to face with worried amber eyes. I felt someone shaking me and moaned. Luckily it abruptly stopped. "Sesshomaru?" I asked trying to get used to the bright light

"Kagome. Thank goodness. What happened? Are you okay?" he asked me truly worried and I felt guilt knowing I caused it

"Yes Sesshomaru I am fine. I know one thing about the person who wants me. He doesn't want me dead. Whoever it is wants me. I think that they're trying to force me to become mates with them. All I know is that whoever the guy is has something to do with Kikyo." I replied while worry glazed in my eyes

**Hey. Sorry for like never updating. I actually stopped writing this story for a bit because not that many people liked it so I was like hmm okay then I guess I should work on a story that people DO like. Anyway here's the update! Review**


	7. Just Murdering the Competition

Title: Falling

Chapter 7: Just murdering the competition…

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: I'm Kagome. Inuyasha is my best friend in the world and my secret crush. We've known each other since we were practically born. Our parents are best friends, and I guess it runs in the family. There is nothing that we hid from each other. Honesty is essential in a friendship of any sort. Well okay so there are some secrets… See he has a girlfriend named Kikyo. Even though I don't like her personally, because of her mean attitude towards me, I can't deny his happiness. You know I felt like I was on top of the world. Then it all came tumbling down. My heart was broken by my best friend because of his girlfriend's wishes, and soon found myself moving away. I couldn't face him, but I came back just like most people. The only thing is that I think I'm falling in love with his brother... That can't be right though… I love Inuyasha… Right?

* * *

_"This is all so creepy!"_

Sesshomaru had taken me home to his house again. He told me that it was serious now because they knew what the killer wanted. I wanted to know exactly what Kikyo had to do with it. Earlier Sesshomaru had confessed to me about the talk with Kagura and how she was forced to work for Naraku. He told me about how she gives him information on what Naraku does, even if it's risking her life.

I nodded telling him I understood what he was saying. "So Kagome what happened?" he asked in a serious tone

"All I know is that Kikyo has something to do with this… Sesshomaru?" I asked him out of curiosity

"Yes Kagome?" he asked looking back at me

I started twiddling my thumbs and looked up at him. I saw that he lifted one of his delicate eyebrows at me. I frowned. "I know it's… not really any of my business, but…" I trailed of not sure how to ask this

Sesshomaru's mom had died a long time ago, when he was only 7 or 8 years old. That was when he put the cold mask on for the world, because trusting everyone is what got his mother killed. She was a friend with this girl named Eri. Eri's boyfriend lusted after Sesshomaru's mother and so when she wouldn't comply with his wishes he killed her. He was then later sentenced for execution. Eri was heartbroken at first, but she moved on telling him that she deserved it.

I didn't remember what Sesshomaru's mother looked like, but I wanted to find out. "What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?" he asked me worriedly

He would never act like this in public and I was fine with that. I looked up into his eyes and sighed. "Sesshomaru? Do you have a picture of your mother I could look at?" I asked looking up in his eyes to see if I had hurt him

I just saw him nod and take out something from his desk. After he handed it to me I looked at it. It was just like the person from my dream. In the picture the girl was wearing the white kimono with the embroiled stars and crescent moons. Her hair was metallic blue, and her eyes were silver. "It's the picture that was taken the day she died." He quietly informed me

I looked at it for one more moment. "I knew it. She had been looking…" I mumbled under my breath

"What are you talking about Kagome? Who has been looking? What are you hiding?" he sternly asked me because I knew he didn't like to be confused

"While I was unconscious I was in a field. That's where I met your mother. She told me of how she's been watching over us. She was also the one who told me about how Kikyo is in this mess. About how the man today "lusted" after me, and she said that I made you happy… that she didn't want you to be in pain…" I said, but started to whisper as I chocked back a sob

Sesshomaru walked over to me engulfing me in a hug. I cried onto his chest while my hands twisted his clothes. Then the next thing I knew Sesshomaru was rubbing circles on my back trying to make me feel better. It truly was relaxing me. Soon my cried turned into sobs and my sobs wore me out. Sesshomaru heard my breathing slow down and knew I was sleeping.

In the morning when I woke up I was still in Sesshomaru's room. The silk sheets draped over my body as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked over to the warmth next to me and gasped. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as I looked at he figure next to me sleeping peacefully. It was none other than Sesshomaru. I took my hand and touched his face. It was as soft as I imagined. I smiled and started to get up, but something held me back.

I looked down to see Sesshomaru's arm draped over my waist and holding me tightly against him. I tried to pry his hands of, but that just made him grasp my waist even tighter. What was I a doll? I tried to get up once again, but he still had a strong grip and I gave up. I lay back down and tried to go to bed. It wasn't as if I was going to get out of bed and do something before he woke up. I wondered when would he get up?

I looked over at the clock again. It had been only 1 minute since I woke up. Time was going by slowly and I didn't like it. Another minute passed and I looked over to see Sesshomaru open his eyes. I narrowed my eyes. His used his other hand to get up and let go of my waist. He was curiously looking at me. "What?" he asked innocently

"How was your night _dear_? Could your grip get any stronger?" I angrily sighed

"You know you look beautiful… heh… heh… I'm… going to go now!" he replied as he ran towards the bathroom

I sighed once again getting out of bed. I put on Sesshomaru's socks, because the wood was cold against my bare feet. I went into the other bathroom and got ready so that we don't waste as much time. When I was finished I went downstairs and saw that Sesshomaru was looking through the newspaper when a picture caught my attention. It was a picture of Hojo.

I ran to Sesshomaru and grabbed the newspaper laying it out onto the counter. It was bloodied picture of Hojo on a stretcher of some sort. The picture was in black and white, but I knew that he was hurt or possibly… dead. I looked at the picture and back at Sesshomaru with worried eyes. I scanned for the entry and began to read:

**UNKNOWN ASSASSIN**

This morning at approximately 7: 35 a.m. an old couple walking down the street happened to pass by the parking lot where this body was found. This boy is identified at Hojo Wakumi, a worker at Taisho Corporation. There was no blood and that was suspicious as to how he had died.

After taking the body to the lab to examine how he was killed, studies have shown that it was a poison. Not any poison but a new rare poison called, Qafs. It stands for Quick, Absorbing, Fatal, Substance. It has been known to attack the brain directly instead of going through veins and slowly killing of the enemy like most poisons, or drugs.

Like an acid Quaf burns right though your blood veins, or anything in its way. We asked the scientists _how_ it is possible for the drug to know where the brain is this is what he had to say, "The magnetic waves that the brain sends out attract the drug. We don't know about these psychic waves because they are sent unconsciously, but they are admitted from out brains. The drug goes to the center of these waves which happen to be the center of the brain and burn it up making it a fatal wound."

When we were about to leave blood started pouring out of the body. It started pouring onto the floor out of all possible openings. The scientists said that it was the drug that was doing this. The drug had cut up so many blood veins that the body overflowed with blood. Not much is known about the drug, but scientists are doing everything possible to figure it out.

We went back to the scene to find the old couple. Police were seen asking them what they had seen. Police wanted to know if they had seen anything. This is what the couple said. "Well my husband and I were walking when we noticed a dark figure. We don't know what it was but looked like a man with long hair. He grabbed the boy and made him swallow some of the drug. Then he left while he I guess died."

Police are trying to get on the trail of this man. If you know anything call 232 – 4285. More will be reported as soon as more information or the lead to the killer is found.

My hands shook and I placed them on the counter to stop. Tears were threatening to come into my eyes. "Why?" I whispered

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked softly and I looked up as a tear made it's way down my cheek

Sesshomaru dabbed at it before it reached my cheek. I saw him come to me and engulf me in a hug. I broke down and all my tears let loose. "Sesshomaru… he's killing my friends. I think… I think I should give in before he kills someone else." I muffled into his shirt

"No Kagome. We will get to the bottom of this. You will not give in. I won't let you. We will find this man and make sure he goes to prison and gets executed, or at least send to a shrink." Smirked Sesshomaru trying to lighten up the mood

I didn't trust my voice and nodded. Sesshomaru held me close as I cried for the second time that week. Why would someone do this to me? I didn't even do anything to anyone. I wasn't even on the island!

After Sesshomaru had calmed me down I went to the bathroom and washed my eyes once again. He said it would help the redness. During that time he had started to make the breakfast. I could hear the sizzling of the eggs. I wanted waffles though. When I went down I saw Sesshomaru making waffles, pancakes, and eggs. He was too smart!

Well, we had breakfast and headed off to the lab. I wanted to know more about this poison Qafs. It sounds so weird. Qafs? Anyway we reached there pretty quickly, which was cool. As we walked inside the building just gave me the creeps. It felt so weird and cold to be in there. The hallways were a creepy blue color and the lights were really dim. It reminded me of when people walk in the hospital in a scary movie.

When we reached the desk the worker wouldn't tell us where to go. She kept saying how we needed identification and I told her that my friend was dead in there. During that entire time she kept filing her nails. I wanted to chop of her nails. When I couldn't get her to tell me, Sesshomaru came up. He told her, no, he demanded she tell him. That woman was so scared that she looked it up, told us, and even drew us a map. How nice of her.

As we walked down the corridor I wondered what would happen. I had never seen Hojo bloody. He was always a neat freak. I can't believe the killer would want to kill my friends. That's so mean of him. If he wants me then come after me! He should leave my friends out of this. It's not fair. I don't know what to do. My friends are everything to me.

We entered through the door where we saw the men cleaning up some of the mess that Hojo had created when his blood squirted everywhere. "I need one of you to tell me more about Qafs." I voiced out.

One of the doctors looked at us. "Well… hmm… give me a few minutes to get cleaned up." He told us and went to another room.

A few minutes later he came out cleaner then he was before. "So what is that you want to know?" He asked me.

"I want to know how it is given to someone, like Hojo." I asked.

"Qafs is just like any other poison, but there are some differences. The thing is that Qafs is a powder. Not only that but it can only be eaten with solid foods. So if he went to lunch somewhere and ordered something with meat, it would have to be on the meat." He told me.

"Meat you say? How long ago do they need to take the poison?" I continued asking.

"Well… it takes the poison about 24 hours to process the waves. It needs to make a print of the waves so that it can continiously follow them to the brain no matter how long it takes. I would say he died 36 hours after he took the poison." The doctor informed me.

I stood up. "Thank you for telling me, bye." I said as I started to leave.

Sesshomaru followed me. We both walked outside the building with new information. I got a feeling that I was being watched. I looked around and saw a black figure running away. _Was it watching me? _This is all so creepy.

* * *

**Sorry that this is so short. I just thought it was a good place to end the chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Life's been so busy and stuff that I haven't had time but i'm trying. I hope you enjoy.**


	8. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
